ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
You Are Begging For Trouble
You Are Begging For Trouble 'is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Plot ''We are in one of Bellwood's beaches. Gwen is sitting under an umbrella and reading a spell book, wearing her In Charm's Way bikini. Kevin is swimming, Rook, wearing his Proto-Tech Armor, is sunbathing and Ben, as Ditto (4 Dittos to be exact), is playing volleyball. (Rook): I do not seem to understand the Earthling term 'sunbathing' as I do not get wet. (Gwen): Rook, you've gotta take off your armor. It's like 40 degrees in the shade. (Rook): Excuse me Miss Tennyson, but I never take off my armor even when I am resting. (Gwen): Do not continue. Then, a volleyball hits Gwen on the head. A Ditto clone comes to pick it up. (Ditto 1): Sorry, Gwen. Hehe! (Gwen): Come back here, you little... Argh! Why is Ben always acting like this when he's Ditto? Rook takes out a small, tablet-like device. (Rook, reading): According to the Intergalactic Galvan Encyclopedia, Splixsons are known for their cheerful and optimistic personality. They also like to prank everyone in their sight. (Gwen): Why did I have to ask? Meanwhile, the Ditto clone from before joins the others. (Ditto 1): Alright, let's continue! (Ditto 2): Nah, I'm bored. (Ditto 3): Who asked your opinion, doofus? (Ditto 2): What did you call me, doofus? (Ditto 4): Guys, stop it. (Ditto 1, 2 and 3): NO! (Ditto 4): I'll call Gwen! (Ditto 2, mocking him): 'I'll call Gwen!' You are such a girl! (Ditto 4): No, you are! They start fighting. (Ditto 1): I bet five bucks that he wins! (Ditto 3): Who? (Ditto 1): That one. (Ditto 3): That's mine. (Ditto 1): No, he isn't. (Ditto 3): Argh! Suddenly, a mutant frog appears and catches one man with his tongue and prepares to eat him. Rook sees him and turns his Proto-Tool into an energy lasso. He swings it around and catches him. (Rook): I have watched several movies about 'boy-cows' during my time on Earth. Gwen facepalms. (Gwen): Kevin, a mutant frog is attacking the beach! Kevin hears her and swims as fast as he can. When he gets out of the water, he touches a nearby stone and shifts his hands into maces. (Kevin): Now, where is Animo's pet, and most importantly is that Tennyson? He points at the Dittos who are fighting each other. (Rook): I'm afraid so. The mutant frog jumps on one of the Dittos and grabs him with his tongue. (Ditto 2): Please, I'm begging you. Don't eat me. Eat the others! (Ditto 1, 3 and 4): Hey! The Dittos merge back to one transforms. (Swampfire): Swampfire! Ew! I smell even worse than last time! He shoots fire at the frog, but he seems unharmed. Gwen shoots mana blasts, Kevin punches it and Rook shoots arrows. (Swampfire): Maybe it likes green! He hits the sand, causing vines to emerge from it and cover the frog. (Swampfire): Mission accompli- Suddenly, the frog breaks free from the vines. (Swampfire): Omnitrix 1.5, give me Astrodactyl! Just this once! He transforms. (Sandbox): Sandbox! (Kevin): Not a new one! (Sandbox): What is wrong with Sandbox? (Kevin): Err... nothing. Sandbox shoots sand from his hands that cover the frog. (Sandbox): Gwen, cover the others with a shield. This is gonna be... sandy! Gwen creats a shield around herself, Kevin and Rook. Sandbox starts spinning himself and creats a mini-sandstorm that hits the frog continuously. Then, the frog jumps really high and leaves the beach. Sandbox reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Dr. Animo, huh? This will be easy as always. A giant mutant squid emerges from the water. (Kevin): You've gotta be kidding me! (Ben): Squid, meet... He transforms. (AmpFibian): ...AmpFibian! AmpFibian stretches his tentacles towards one of the mutant squid's tentacles, electrocuting the mutant squid. (AmpFibian): Shocking, isn't it? (Kevin): You've said better jokes than this one. (AmpFibian): Whatever. Then the mutant squid catches AmpFibian and tries to rip him apart. (AmpFibian): Deja vú. (Rook): When exactly? (AmpFibian): You weren't- Hey, why are you just standing there? Interfere! (Rook): Deja vu on my part, as you would say. He turns his Proto-Tool into a blaster and shoots the squid. Gwen shoots a few mana blasts as well, freeing AmpFibian. He transforms. (Articguana): Articguana! He shoots a freeze blast that completely freezes the squid. He reverts back to Ben. (Kevin): Come on! I rarely kick butt these days! (Ben): I could let it eat you. (Kevin): Really? So you don't think I can kick its butt? (Ben): No, not really. (Gwen): Ben! Kevin! Behind you! (Kevin, sarcastically): Right, now I'll turn around and see... The ice starts to break to pieces until the mutant squid is freed. (Kevin): Stay here, Tennyson. I'll handle this. He absorbs another stone and shifts his hands into hammers. He jumps on the squid and starts punching it. The squid catches him with a tentacle and throws him right in front of Ben. (Kevin): Don't. Say. A. Word. (Ben): Okay, Mr. I-Will-Handle-This. He transforms. (Squidstrictor): Squidstrictor! Finally, I'm a real squid! (Rook): I do not see how is it going to help us take it down. Perhaps I should look for Aloysius James Animo. He runs off, but his left leg accidentally hits a rock, making him trip and fall face first in front of a little girl. (Rook, bringing his face up): Greetings, female human child. The girl stares at him. (Squidstrictor): Rook, you just got burned. (Rook): I do not see any fire, as you say. Squidstrictor facepalms. He then jumps into the water and shoots some ink in the mutant squid. The squid screams and leaves. Squidstrictor reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Okay, let's go find Animo before any of his mutant pets appear again. Suddenly, Heatbat (from the original series) appears. (Ben): I haven't seen this bat in years! (Gwen): And still no Dr. Animo... This is weird. (Kevin): Less chit-chat, more fight. He turns his hands into maces and hits Heatbat. Ben transforms. (Big Chill): Big Chill! He evolves. (Ultimate Big Chill): Ultimate Big Chill! (Gwen): Was that really necessary? (Ultimate Big Chill): Nope, I just wanted to use him again. Gwen facepalms. She then shoots some mana blasts, while Ultimate Big Chill freezes Heatbat. He devolves back to Big Chill. (Big Chill): Time to find Animo! He transforms into Wildmutt and evolves. (Ultimate Wildmutt): Ultimate Wildmutt! Rook facepalms (!). Everybody looks at him, surprised. (Kevin): The end of the world has come! Rook facepalmed. (Gwen): Do you even know what that means, Rook? (Rook): Indeed. After watching several documetaries about human reactions, I realised that you palm your face when someone does something called 'stupid'. Ultimate Wildmutt facepalms. (Ultimate Wildmutt): What? Even Rook does it! Kevin facepalms. (Gwen): STOP IT! (Ultimate Wildmutt): Where was I? Oh, yes! He starts smelling the sand and follows an invisible line. (Ultimate Wildmutt): I got him. (Kevin): Where is he? (Ultimate Wildmutt): In the old warehouse. (Rook): How are you so sure, Ben? (Ultimate Wildmutt): The magician never reveals his secrets. (Kevin): Please... (Gwen): What are we waiting for? (Ultimate Wildmutt): Right. He transforms. (Echo Echo): Echo Echo! He evolves. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Ultimate Echo Echo! (Gwen): Stop evolving! (Ultimate Echo Echo): Why don't you stop? (Gwen): I don't have an ultimate form. (Kevin): Wait, are we really gonna run all the way to the warehouse in our beach clothes? It's humiliating. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Ugh, fine, go change while I play around with random powers. Later, while Gwen and Kevin are changing clothes, Ultimate Echo Echo is blowing up some rocks with his sonic disks. (Ultimate Echo Echo): C'mon! I die from boredom! (Rook): Theoretically, you are unable die from boredom, Ben. Ultimate Echo Echo facepalms. Gwen and Kevin appear on scene, wearing their normal clothes. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Finally! He flies to the warehouse and the others follow him with Kevin's car. When they reach the warehouse, Ultimate Echo Echo devolves back to Echo Echo and transforms. (Goop): Goop! He evolves. (Ultimate Goop): Ultimate Goop! The others get out of the car. (Gwen): What is wrong with you? (Ultimate Goop): I've used him only once, okay? Kevin facepalms. (Gwen, angry): STOP FACEPALMING! (Clears throat) Great, now I have a sore throat. (Rook): Are we waiting for someone to join us? Ultimate Goop facepalms. (Ultimate Goop): Let's enter. They enter and see a mutant eagle fused with Astrodactyl's DNA and a mutant frog fused with Kineceleran DNA. In the midst of the animals, though, is Dr. Animo, grinning boldly. (Dr. Animo): I've led you to a trap. Ah, children. So easy to fool. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! My pets, obliterate them! (Ultimate Goop): Oh, man! The mutant eagle flaps his wings, causing star energy to hit Ultimate Goop. Gwen tries to shoot mana blasts to the mutant frog, but it is too fast. Kevin punches the mutant eagle and Rook shoots a net, successfully catching it. Ultmate Goop's Omntrix 1.5 symbol starts to flash. (Omnitrix 1.5): Randomizer Function Activated. (Ultimate Goop): Not again! He devolves and unintentionally transforms. (Cannonbolt): Cannonbolt! He evolves. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Ultimate Cannonbolt! Yes! He curls into ball form and hits the mutant frog. He then randomly transforms. (Ball Weevil): Ball Weevil! Uh-oh! The mutant frog catches him and prepares to eat him. He randomly transforms. (Crashhopper): Crashhopper! Woo hoo! (Dr. Animo): This alien... I must have his powers! Crashhopper: How about... NO! He jumps on the mutant frog, but it dodges. In the meantime, the mutant eagle had freed itself. Gwen shoots mana blasts but the eagle makes energy whips that hit her. She falls to the ground. (Kevin): Gwen! He goes to her side and takes her arm. (Kevin): Gwen... I don't want to lose you! (Gwen): You won't. They kiss. (Crashhopper): Ew, gross! He randomly transforms. (Murk Upchuck): Upchuck! Exactly what I need right now! He shoots slime balls at the mutant frog but the mutant frog dodges them all. (Murk Upchuck): Stand still! (Rook): Ben, could you offer me some assistance? (Murk Upchuck): Don't you see I'm busy? He randomly transforms. (Jetray): Jetray! Wow! I had almost forgotten him! (Gwen): Ben, where's Animo? (Jetray): Umm... He sees Dr. Animo running off. (Jetray): Oh, no, you don't! He shoots a neuroshock blast at Dr. Animo's butt, making him fall to the ground unconscious. He quickly defeats the mutant eagle by shooting a blast and Rook kicks it to the mutant frog, causing the frog and the eagle to become unconscious. (Jetray): Omnitrix 1.5, deactivate Randomizer Function Code 0011101. (Omnitrix 1.5): Randomizer Function Deactivated. He reverts back to Ben. Later, the Plumbers are taking Dr. Animo into custody. (Dr. Animo): You haven't seen the last of me, Ben Tennyson! (Ben): So original. He sees Gwen and Kevin kissing again. (Ben): Oh c'mon! Seriously? He vomits. (Kevin): What a 'man' response, Tennyson. (Rook): I suggest we see the bright sight of things. Once again, evil lost and good won. (Ben): That was not cool, man. (Rook): Cool? I do not understand. Ben, Gwen and Kevin facepalm. ''THE END!' Major Events *Dr. Animo makes his first reappearance. *Swampfire, AmpFibian, Articguana, Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Wildmutt, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Ball Weevil, Murk Upchuck and Jetray make their first reappearances. *Sandbox and Squidstrictor make their first appearance. *Gwen and Kevin share their first and second kisses in BTOU. *The Randomizer Function is unlocked for the first time in BTOU. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko Aliens used *Ditto *Swampfire (first reappearance) *Sandbox (first appearance, accidental transformation, selected alien was Astrodactyl) *AmpFibian (first reappearance) *Articguana (first reappearance) *Squidstrictor (first appearance) *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill (first reappearance) *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt (first reappearance) *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo (first reappearance) *Goop *Ultimate Goop *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt (first reappearance; Randomizer) *Ball Weevil (first reappearance; Randomizer) *Crashhopper (Randomizer) *Upchuck (first reappearance in Murk form; Randomizer) *Jetray (first reappearance; Randomizer) Villains *Dr. Animo (first re-appearance) Trivia *This episode has several running gags: **Ben doesn't get Astrodactyl but another alien. (Season 1 running gag.) **Rook says that during his time on Earth he has watched several movies and documentaries to 'understand' humans. **Ben keeps evolving his aliens that have an ultimate form (apart from Swampfire). **Everybody in this episode constanty facepalms. *Kevin says 'Less chit-chat, more fight.', something he also says in It's...Echo Echo Time!. *This episode has the most used aliens so far (20). Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000 Category:Season 1 Category:Ben 10 NOW!